The touch screen also known as “touchscreen” or “touch panel”, which is an induction type liquid crystal display system having a capable of receiving an input signal of contact and the like, it can be used to replace the mechanical button panel, and create a vivid audio and video effects by a liquid crystal display.
Currently, the conductive layer is an indispensable part of the touch screen. The conductive layer of the conventional touch screen is usually made of Indium Tin Oxides (ITO). The processes of coating, patterning and electrode silver lead producing are always inevitably needed when preparing the ITO layer. The etching of the ITO film is also needed when patterning the ITO, such a conventional production process is complex and lengthy, the conductivity of the conductive layer is poor, such that the yield is not high.